mickeyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mickey Mouse Club
The Mickey Mouse Club is a music/song television/video show. History The Mickey Mouse Club was aired in 1955-1996. The Mickey Mouse Club was aired on ABC in 1955-1960, CBS in 1977-1979, and The Disney Channel 1989-1996. Mousketeers Mickey Mouse Club was hosted by Jimmie Dodd in 1955-1959, a songwriter and the Head Mouseketeer, who provided leadership both on and off screen. In addition to his other contributions, he often provided short segments encouraging young viewers to make the right moral choices. These littlehomilies became known as "Doddisms".[5] Roy Williams, a staff artist at Disney, also appeared in the show as the Big Mooseketeer. Roy suggested the Mickey Mouse ears worn by the cast members, which he helped create, along with Chuck Keehne, Hal Adelquist, and Bill Walsh. The main mousketeer members were called Mouseketeers, and they performed in a variety of musical and dance numbers, as well as some informational segments. The most popular of the Mouseketeers comprised the so-called Red Team, which consisted of the following: *Nancy Abbate (1955-1956, 1980) *Sharon Baird (1955-1959, 1980) *Bobby Burgess (1955-1959, 1980) *Lonnie Burr (1955-1959, 1980) *Tommy Cole (1955-1959, 1980) *Dennis Day (1955-1957, 1980) *Annette Funicello (1955-1959, 1977, 1980, 1990, 1993) *Darlene Gillespie (1955-1957, 1980) *Cheryl Holdridge (1955-1959, 1980) *Cubby O'Brien ★ (1955-1959, 1980) *Karen Pendleton ★ (1955-1959, 1980) *Jay-Jay Solari (1955-1957, 1980) *Doreen Tracey (1955-1959, 1980) The remaining 1955-1980 Mouseketeers, consisting of the White or Blue Teams, were Don Agrati (later known as Don Grady when starring as "Robbie" on the long running sitcom My Three Sons), Sherry Alberoni, Billie Jean Beanblossom, Johnny Crawford, Jonathan A. Kahn (a.k.a. Tio Juan), Eileen Diamond, Dickie Dodd (not related to Jimmie Dodd), Mary Espinosa, Bonnie Lynn Fields,[6] Judy Harriet, Linda Hughes, Dallas Johann, John Lee Johann, Bonni Lou Kern, Charlie Laney, Larry Larsen, Paul Petersen, Lynn Ready, Mickey Rooney Jr., Tim Rooney, Mary Lynn Sartori, Bronson Scott, Michael Smith, Margene Storey, Ronnie Steiner, Mark Sutherland and Don Underhill.[7] Dennis Day was a Mouseketeer for two seasons; the others served for shorter periods. Larry Larsen, on only for the 1956–1957, 1980 season, was the oldest Mouseketeer, being born in 1939. Among the thousands who auditioned but didn't make the cut were future vocalist/songwriter Paul Williams and future actress Candice Bergen. Other notable non-Mouseketeer performers of 1955-1959, 1977 and 1980 appeared in various dramatic segments:[5] *Tim Considine (1955-1959, 1977, 1980) *Tommy Kirk *Roberta Shore a.k.a. Jymme Shore *Steve Stevens (not to be confused with musician of same name) *David Stollery *Judy Nugent *Kevin Corcoran, a.k.a. Moochie *J. Pat O'Malley *Sammy Ogg *Alvy Moore *Julius Sumner Miller as "Professor Wonderful"[5] These non-Mouseketeers primarily appeared in numerous original serials filmed for the series, only some of which have appeared in reruns. Certain Mouseketeers were also featured in some of the serials, particularly Annette Funicello and Darlene Gillespie. They were on "The All-New Mickey Mouse Club - Season 3" episode, The Reunion Show in 1990. These mousketeers had a more diverse ethnic background than 1955-1959 version. Several 1977-1979 mousketeer members went on to become TV stars and other notable icons. The show's most notable alumnus was Lisa Whelchel, who later starred in the NBC television sitcom The Facts of Life before becoming a well-known Christian author and, most recently, overall runner-up, and winner of the $100,000 viewers' choice award, on the fall 2012 season of the CBS television reality series Survivor. Mouseketeer Julie Piekarski (born St. Louis, 1963) also appeared with Lisa Whelchel on the first season of The Facts of Life. Kelly Parsons (born Coral Gables, Fla., 1964) went on to become a beauty queen and runner-up to Miss USA. Shawnte Northcutte(born Los Angeles, 1965) appeared then too. Billy 'Pop' Attmore (born at US military base in Landstuhl, West Germany, 1965) appeared in a few movies before and after the series, a fifth-season episode of The Brady Bunch ("Kelly's Kids"), and as a streetwise hood in the short-lived Eischied crime drama. Nita Dee appeared at the tail end of an episode of Fantasy Island. Other Mouseketeers from 1977-1979 were:[7] *Scott Craig: born in Van Nuys, California, in 1964; lived in Las Vegas, died December 30, 2003. *Nita Dee (Benita DiGiampaolo): born in Long Beach, California, 1966 *Mindy Feldman: born in Burbank, California, 1968, and sister of Corey Feldman. *Angel Florez: born in Stockton, California, 1963; died April 25, 1995. *Allison Fonte: born in Anaheim, California, 1964 *Todd Turquand: born in Hollywood, California, 1964 *Curtis Wong: born in Vancouver, British Columbia, 1962 Disney voice actor and sound effects editor Wayne Allwine voiced Mickey Mouse in the animated lead-ins for the show, replacing both Jimmy MacDonald, who in 1947 had replaced Walt Disney as the voice of Mickey for theatrical cartoons, and Walt Disney himself, who had been the original voice of Mickey and once again provided the voice for animated introductions to the original TV show but had passed away in 1966. Allwine would keep providing the voice for the character up to his death in 2009. Future rock musician Courtney Love claims to have auditioned for a part on the show, reading a poem by Sylvia Plath; she was not selected. This show was back in 1989. Other Mousketeers: *Joshua "Josh" Ackerman (1989-1996) *Jennifer McGill (1989-1996) *Lindsey Alley (1989-1996) *Tiffini Hale (1989-1991, 1994-1996) *Chasen "Chase" Hampton (1989-1991, 1994-1996) *Deedee Magno Hall (credited as Deedee Magno) (1989-1991) *Albert Fields (1989-1991) *Damon Pampolina (1989-1991) *Kevin Osgood (1989-1992) *Brandy Brown (1989-1990) *Raquel "Roque" Herring (1989) *Braden Danner (1989) *David Kater (1989) *Ilana Miller (1990-1996) *Jose "Ricky" Luna (1990-1996) *Marcus "Marc" Worden (1990-1996) *Jason Blain Carson (1991-1992) *Mylin Brooks (1990-1992) *Terra McNair Deva (credited as Terra McNair) (1991-1992) *Jason Minor (1990-1992) *Tasha Danner (1991-1992) *Dale Godboldo (1991-1996) *Anthony "Tony" Lucca (1991-1996) *Joshua Scott "J.C./JC" Chasez (1991-1996) *Thomanita "Nita" Booth (1991-1996) *Rhona Bennett (1991-1996) *Matthew "Matt" Morris (1991-1996) *Keri Russell (1991-1993) *Britney Spears (1993-1996) *Justin Timberlake (1993-1996) *Christina Aguilera (1993-1996) *Ryan Gosling (1993-1996) *Ashlee Nicole "Nikki" DeLoach (Deloach) (1993-1996) *Thomas John "T.J." Fantini (1993-1996) *Marque "Tate" Lynche (1993-1996) *Amy Martin (1993) *Sean McMullen (1994-1996) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Mickey_Mouse_Club&action=edit&section=35 editAdult Co-Hosts *Mowava Pryor (1989-1990) *Fred Newman (1989-1993) *Terri Misner Eeof (credited as Terri Misner) (1991-1993) *Tiffini Hale (1994-1996) *Chasen "Chase" Hampton (1994-1996) The Party was here from 1990-1991. Category:Music Category:Song Category:Video Category:Television Category:Show Category:The Mickey Mouse Club